


vitamin d

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but we all saw that coming anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: donghyuck goes back to jeju for three months and mark doesn't really take it all too well.





	vitamin d

**Author's Note:**

> well well well if it isnt my bad wrtiting

"hello?" 

mark snaps out his trance when yukhei starts waving a hand in front of him. 

"what?"

"dude, you've been spacing out ever since this morning, everything alright?" yukhei raises an eyebrow in confusion and mark just shrugs. 

"he's like that since donghyuck is coming back tonight, or tomorrow, whatever his flight schedule is," jaemin narrows his eyes, scrunching his nose up. "you know, donghyuck's always been so vague about his trips. he never tells us shit! one time in high school, he disappeared for a month and we were all so worried about him. turns out he went to fucking vietnam for whatever reason."

"oh?" yukhei sounds amused. "sounds fun."

"yeah, making us think he's been kidnapped sounds superb." jaemin clasps his hands together, sarcasm evident in his voice. 

mark was about to say something when he feels his phone vibrate. donghyuck's name comes up on his notifications and he doesn't waste another second before opening it to read the message donghyuck sent him. 

**HYUCK (PLS ANSWER) 2:34 PM:** HI HI HI^____^ ive got some FOOD for all of u:D ill be back tomorrow i think!!!!! MISS U 

mark takes a deep breath, inhaling through his nose as he tries to collect himself. 

**morkie 2:34 PM:** cool 

**HYUCK (PLS ANSWER) 2:35 PM:** >:( 

**HYUCK (PLS ANSWER) 2:35 PM:** SOUND MORE ENTHUSIASTIC DONT U MISS ME 

**morkie 2:35 PM:** nope 

he does. 

god, he does. he misses donghyuck so much. ever since donghyuck talked to him about that trip, ever since he said he'll be gone for _three months._ ("three months? isn't that... too long?" mark asks, cautiously and next thing he knows, nimble fingertips are sneaking up to rub at his nape. "yeah, don't miss me too much, 'kay?" mark shoves him playfully at that, rolling his eyes, knowing to himself that he would miss donghyuck like hell.) three months have been far too long and to say the least, mark didn't really take it too well. 

it's not that he spent hours of sulking over his best friend, who probably spent days enjoying his visit to jeju without even updating him about the happenings there. he didn't pout when donghyuck told him he was going to leave for three whole months and he certainly did not have tears in his eyes when jisung kept being annoying, chanting, “hyuckie hyung probably reunited with his childhood friend or whatever and he’s going to leave you for another person.” over and over again until renjun smacked him in the head after noticing mark was tearing up a little. 

and it's embarrassing, to get _this_ worked up over donghyuck. he's 21, not 12. it wasn't even that long of a vacation, he keeps telling himself. it was just three months, after all. three months all to himself without an annoying brat to keep him up at night to make him listen to a reading about koalas or to whine all day long about his midnight cravings. it was peaceful, to say the least. but too little donghyuck was worse than too much of him, mark soon realizes. 

_("cheer up, mark! it's only three months! it'll be over until you know it and hyuckie will be back in no time!" jaemin cheers, swinging an arm around mark's shoulders._

_mark sighs. "yeah, i guess."_

_that night, mark spent hours talking to donghyuck asking him if they landed safely or if he has eaten. donghyuck laughs heartily from the other line, answering all of mark's questions and telling him about how he missed the place. when the clock striked 1, donghyuck finally says 'goodnight' and mark says 'sweet dreams' in return.)_

_(surprisingly, day 2 without donghyuck seemed fairly normal. classes went on as usual and he hung out with his friends, like he always does, just without a baby clinging to him everywhere he goes. it was awfully quiet without donghyuck but mark didn't mind much.)_

_(as the week ends, he's been starting to feel the emptiness he suspected he would feel ever since donghyuck told him about going back to jeju for a few months._

_movie night in jeno and renjun's dorm, as usual, consisted of chenle and jisung eating all the goddamn food without sharing and renjun, jaemin and jeno scurrying off somewhere else to watch cat videos. mark feels uneasy and small. usually, he'd have donghyuck to talk to but right now, he feels lost even though jisung and chenle were talking to him about a new game released this week. renjun notices and so they try their best to cheer him up and surprisingly enough, it works.)_

_(months go by and mark feels absolutely the worst. he wakes up early to greet donghyuck a good morning and stays up late to wait for his reply. donghyuck's replies come in slow and mark understands that he's spending time with his family but he can't help but feel sad about this whole thing.)_

he misses donghyuck so much and sleeping at night without him to cuddle with feels so weird but he managed anyway. or well, at least, tried to.

 **HYUCK (PLS ANSWER) 2:42 PM:** i know u miss me anyway<33 

**morkie 2:42 PM:** goodnight 

**HYUCK (PLS ANSWER) 2:43 PM:** ITS 2PM 

**HYUCK (PLS ANSWER) 2:43 PM:** TALK TO ME BITCH 

**morkie 2:43 PM:** no 

**HYUCK (PLS ANSWER) 2:44 PM:** fine ur not getting cuddles when i get back >:((

mark's face pales. _shit._

 **morkie 2:44 PM:** i was kidding 

**morkie 2:44 PM:** but i have a test today sorry hyuckie 

**HYUCK (PLS ANSWER) 2:46 PM:** Pass this to 15 people or you'll get bad luck for the rest of your life. If you receive one back, it means the bad luck is not coming for you. Eat ass, smoke grass.

 **morkie 2:46 PM:** ur so annoying 

**morkie 2:46 PM:** THAT ISNT EVEN A PROPER CHAIN MAIL 

**morkie 2:46 PM:** fuck you

 **morkie 2:46 PM:** Pass this to 15 people or you'll get bad luck for the rest of your life. If you receive one back, it means the bad luck is not coming for you. Eat ass, smoke grass.

 **HYUCK (PLS ANSWER) 2:47 PM:** HAH works everytime :'') 

**HYUCK (PLS ANSWER) 2:47 PM:** u actually believe this shit 

**HYUCK (PLS ANSWER) 2:47 PM:** loser 

**morkie 2:48 PM:** STOP BULLYING ME 

**morkie 2:48 PM:** ANYWAY i have to get ready 

**morkie 2:48 PM:** stay safe or whatever 

**HYUCK (PLS ANSWER) 2:47 PM:** i will!!!^____^goodluck on ur test~

 **HYUCK (PLS ANSWER) 2:50 PM:** love u <333 see u soon:D

mark feels air coming out his lungs as his cheeks redden in embarrassment. _god, what is he doing to me?_ his fingers hover his keyboard, hesitating to type in a reply. 

"mark!" shouts renjun. "we have to go, we'll be late!" 

"yep, coming!" mark slings his backpack over his shoulder and thinks, _yea, fuck it._

 **morkie 2:51 PM:** love u too dumbass 

"duckie, where are you?" jaemin whines, dragging the 'you~' longer as he plops down mark's bed. 

_"we're about to eat right now,"_ donghyuck replies from the other end. donghyuck has a big family, a very big, loving family that loves reunions, parties, all that jazz. whenever they would come to visit, donghyuck's family would be oh so welcoming and would prepare a feast just for them. his mother's cooking is really no joke and mark has tried and tested it, way back and even now, he thinks auntie lee's cooking is as good as ever. _"mom made kimchi jjigae!"_

"lucky!" jaemin exclaims. "tell her i miss her amazing food!" 

donghyuck starts shouting barely audible words in his jeju dialect and gets even more inaudible words in return. donghyuck laughs loudly and mark swoons. _cute._ _how fucking cute. this is so unfair._ mark pouts as donghyuck's voice comes in again. "she said thank you and she'll try to cook some more food later so i can bring it back tomorrow." 

"oh my god, really?!" jaemin shrieks. "oh my god, everybody say thank you auntie lee." 

jeno rolls his eyes fondly at that. 

"wait!" jaemin suddenly stands up as a sudden wave of realization which startles everyone in the room. "you're coming back tomorrow." 

_"yes. yes, i am."_ donghyuck giggles. 

"oh my god, duckie! you're coming back tomorrow!" 

_"yes, literally how come you don't know?"_

"i do! but it just hit me, like, right now! oh my god, i'm going to see you again! it's been 84 years!" 

_"that reference isn't even relevant anymore."_

"okay, okay, but! oh my god, hyuckie! bring lots of sweaters, okay? don't forget to eat before leaving, though! drink lots of water, too! it's essential. also, your mom's food. don't. forget." 

donghyuck laughs at that. _"i won't, promise."_

"god, you have _no_ idea how much embarrassing stories we have of mark! so much happened during the span of three months!" jaemin says excitedly. 

mark glares at him and yanks the phone away from his hands. "alright, that's enough of jaemin." 

_"hi, mark."_ donghyuck chuckles. 

"hey." mark replies, softly. feeling warm and tingly all over. 

_"can't wait to see you guys again! i got so much to tell you! it's been so fun here, i missed it so much. i'll de— what? oh! is it ready? already? okay, okay, coming!"_ donghyuck shouts. _"well, i'll see you really soon! bye! don't forget not to overwork yourself! your wrinkles have sub-wrinkles already."_

"you're so annoying," mark rolls his eyes, smiling. "stay safe, okay?" 

" _will do!"_

and with that, donghyuck hangs up.

_tomorrow._

mark lee is a fool for thinking he would sleep with ease, knowing he would see his best friend ~~slash the person he's in love with~~ tomorrow. mark can't even fathom how embarrassed he is, thinking about how many nights he's spent staying up just thinking about donghyuck and how much he misses him. he remembers the first few weeks without donghyuck and how he kept denying that he didn't miss donghyuck because he thought it was pathetic to say that it's only been a week and he's already thinking of booking a flight to jeju so he can see his donghyuck again.

but he managed it pretty well. 

(not really.) 

he closes his eyes and thinks, _when did this even start? stupid feelings._ he sighs in frustration, shoving away the voice telling him that _maybe_ donghyuck likes him back since he doesn't want to create expectations too high for him to even reach. 

mark dreams about kissing donghyuck. not just platonic best friend cheek kisses. mark _wants_ donghyuck to know how much he loves him but the fear of rejection keeps getting in the way. maybe it's for the best, anyway. at least he wouldn't break the bond they have with the risk of confessing. 

the clock reads: 10:49 PM. too early but it's like he's being lulled to sleep with the thought of donghyuck. 

mark then falls asleep and dreams about a boy with sun kissed skin and puffy pink tinted cheeks. light radiates off him like he's the goddamn _sun,_ to which he is. mark dreams about kissing him. not just platonic best friend cheek kisses. mark _wants_ donghyuck to know how much he loves him but the fear of rejection keeps getting in the way. maybe it's for the best, anyway. at least he wouldn't break the bond they have with the risk of confessing. 

_maybe, it's for the best._

_yeah._

_maybe._

at around 2AM, he's awoken by the sound of rocks against his window. with tired eyes, he walks slowly to take a look at who the hell decides to throw fucking _rocks_ at his _window_ at _2_ in the goddamn _morning._ his eyes are stuffy and his hands are weak as he whisper shouts, "what the fuck?!" 

"hey, loser!" 

oh, it's just donghyuck. 

mark yawns. but then, _realizashun._ he rubs his eyes frantically, thinking it's the sleep fucking with him. "donghyuck?! what the fuck, since when were you here?!"

"since forever ago!" donghyuck whisper shouts back. "your bitchass didn't even bother to text me, how would _you_ know! now open up! i lost my keys and i'm so fucking annoyed and tired right now."

"oh my god, you absolute dumbass."

"are you deaf?! i said open up, you can insult me when i get up there, god, i still have jet lag, you asshole!" 

mark then hurries to go help donghyuck with his luggage. and once, they get everything in, mark jumps back to his bed, not bothering to even greet donghyuck. mark tries to still his heart as it pounds unbelievably fast at the realization that donghyuck is back. that he's here, in _their_ room. mark closes his eyes, gripping his pillow tight. he takes a deep breath and tries to tell himself he can do _this:_ just tell him you missed him. that simple. he turns around and eyes donghyuck carefully as the younger starts changing into a cleaner sweater.

"well, someone looks like shit." mark glares at donghyuck. _yeah, that doesn't sound right._

"i know, you should really shower." donghyuck laughs, eyebrow raised as he flops into his bed.

mark rolls his eyes, huffing as he turns back around, mentally punching himself in the gut for, whatever the fuck was that. 

"what," donghyuck says in a deflated voice and mark just _knows_ he's pouting. he doesn't turn around, he's too _weak_ for this and the moonlight shining from their window, making donghyuck's face glow in the dim lit room would be too much for him. "not even going to hug your best friend? or at least greet me?" 

mark's heartbeat grows rapid. 

"you're such a meanie, yeah, big meanie!" donghyuck scoffs. "meanies don't get cuddles!" 

mark's heart hurts, all the feelings bottled up deep down somewhere feels like it's going to pout out any second now. and truth be told, it does. he turns around and pulls donghyuck by the arm to make him lay next to him in bed. he straddles donghyuck and starts planting soft kisses all over donghyuck's face, making the latter giggle at the ticklish feeling, and then to his neck and collarbones. _holy shit, i'm_ _doing this. i'm really doing this._ donghyuck doesn't seem to mind that much as mark feels his hands snake up to his arms. 

"missed you, too, you big baby." donghyuck giggles, kissing mark's forehead. 

"god, i missed you so much, you don't even know." mark muffles around donghyuck's neck. 

donghyuck just hums and starts stroking mark's hair, loving the softness. "you could've just said it, you know."

"i know," mark sighs, hiding his face in donghyuck's neck as he lays his body on top of donghyuck's. "'m a coward, though." 

donghyuck chuckles again before holding mark's face in his hands. "that's fine. i'm just glad i'm back. got to see you again. my big, cute asshole best friend that i cherish so much."

mark basks under donghyuck's words, warmth engulfing them both. he loves this feeling. he _missed_ this feeling, being with donghyuck. being to cuddle donghyuck and kiss him, and tell him how cute he is. mark gulps. "is this annoying? how much i'm clinging to you? i'm a drama queen, aren't i? you haven't even been gone for long and i'm like _this._ sorry." 

"no, no, no," donghyuck smiles softly, thumb rubbing mark's cheek. "i like it. you're so cute." 

"no, you." 

"no. you."

"no, trust me, it's you."

"no, i'm the one who has eyes. it's _you."_

"donghyuck."

"mark."

"it's you."

"i love you." 

"no, it's — what?" 

donghyuck starts to laugh at the reaction. he puts his arms around mark's waist. "yeah, what're you going to do about it, loser?" 

mark can't take his eyes off donghyuck and his stupid smirk. "i—"

"love you too? i know."

"i wasn't going to say that." mark scoffs, shaking his head. 

donghyuck pouts and mark is a weak, weak man. "you weren't?"

"hyuck," mark rests his head on top of donghyuck's chest, feeling his heartbeat, soon realizing it's as rapid as his. "you're sleepy." 

"yeah, and you haven't said i love you back." 

"i— what? go to sleep, dummy."

donghyuck starts stroking mark's hair again. "but you haven't said it back yet." 

"what's gotten into you, seriously? what is this, a confession?" 

"oh, did you _not_ confess back there when you suddenly pulled me down and started kissing my _neck_ earlier?" donghyuck teases, raising a brow. "you know, iv'e been thinking... about how long we're going to keep this best friend thing up." 

mark's heart starts beating faster if that's even possible. "w-what do you mean?" 

"mark," donghyuck calls his name in a dangerously low voice but still sweet as ever. "you want to kiss me right now." 

"wha—" mark stares at him in shock. "yes." 

"see?" donghyuck moves his hands to mark's neck, pulling him closer. "'best friends', hah. yeah, right. i'm done being a coward. i want to be your boyfriend, mark. i want to date you. want to kiss you, cuddle you, tell you how much i love you. it's not really that much of a difference from what we've been doing all this time but i want the world to know you're _mine_ and that i'm yours. and i know you want that, too. you want it, right? want me?" 

mark can only nod, tears pricking his eyes. "ah, shit, this is stupid, sorry. it's just... emotions, you know?" 

"yeah," donghyuck giggles, thumb coming to wipe mark's tears. "emotions." 

mark feels so loved and he hopes donghyuck feels the same. 

"you really love me a lot, huh." 

"you have no idea." 

**< _GAYS + mark and 1 other >_**

**mark:** this gc name is homophobic 

**xuxi:** RIGHT????????? ICB IM "1 OTHER"

 **jaem:** facts only 

**jaem:** talk to me when you losers have boyfriends 

**mark:** :)

 **hyuck:** :) 

**jaem:**???

 **jaem:** WAIT 

**jeno:** OH MY GOD

 **xuxi:** JDJAKEHSJQKSKSMW?EHJHSJKSWKSJAK

 **xuxi** changed the group chat name to **COUPLES** **\+ 1 other**

**Author's Note:**

> stream superhuman and take off


End file.
